1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to dynamically balancing resource resources according to a client's requirement for a multiplicity of clients with unpredictable loads based on a prior resource usage (e.g., resource usage history) by a processor device in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Data storage systems, or disk storage systems, are utilized to process and store data. A storage system may include one or more disk drives. These data processing systems typically require a large amount of data storage. Customer data, or data generated by users within the data processing system, occupies a great portion of this data storage. Many of these computer systems include virtual storage components.
Within the computing environment, system resources may be required to perform a variety of operations and services. Systems that maintain simultaneously running activities by multiple clients are often constrained by their dependency on resources that may only be used by one activity at a time. The challenge in such systems is to distribute a limited number of resources between the multiple clients, while considering the resource availability and the multiple clients' need and priority.